


Aphrodisiac

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Gen, Lust Potion/Spell, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The prank war has finally gone too far. It's time for the reader to step in and put a stop to this once and for all. Little did she know Dean would come in and screw it up, leaving her to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you smell like dead cat," Dean comments as he enters the hotel room with his brother not far behind.

"She was buried with like twenty cats, Dean. Besides you could have come down and helped." He grumbled, throwing his bag on the bed.

"And come out smelling like that? No thank you. Besides, you know I'm allergic to cats." Dean smirked as he tossed his keys in his hand.

"Hey Sam, if you are covered in cat hair give him a hug." You smirk as Dean glares at you.

"I'm gonna go pick up some food. Sammy, please take a shower, I can already feel my eyes watering." Dean sighed as he left the room, the Impala noisily driving away.

"I'm making some coffee, do you want some?" You ask as Sam digs some clothes out of his bag to take to the bathroom with him since you were there.

"After I get out, sure." He smiled as he shut and locked the bathroom door.

You couldn't help the smirk on your face as your plan sprung into action. You stroked the glass vial in your pocket as you poured the grounds into the coffee maker and turned it on. As you waited for the water to heat up, you pulled out the container and watched as the liquid inside floated around. It's nice when you have friends that are Wiccans, especially when they are just as much of a chaotic neutral as you are. You can't live with the Winchesters for as long as you have without getting involved in one prank or another. This was revenge for a stupid prank meant for his brother that you ended up receiving instead.

The door opened behind you at the same time as the coffee machine stopped, a light flashing to signal that it was done. "You made coffee?" Dean asked as he set down the bags of food.

"Yea, I'm gonna get back at Sam for that freaking prank a couple weeks ago." You smirk as you pour a decently sized mug of coffee.

"What, are you gonna burn his tongue or something?" He smirked. Dean has never really believed how evil you could be when you wanted to be.

"No, I have this." You hold up the vial just out of his reach, the purple liquid sloshing around.

"What the hell is that?" He whispered, sneaking closer to you so Sam wouldn't hear.

"An old Wiccan friend of mine came up with the idea. This is a highly concentrated aphrodisiac." You smirk, rather proud of this idea.

Dean just gives you a confused look, his eyes shifting between the bottle and you. "It's like really strong Viagra." You sigh, dissatisfied with the older brother.

A smirk spreads across his face as he hears the shower shut off. "Well, he's almost out."

You pop open the bottle, letting only a couple of drops fall into the glass. Dean sees this and frowns, obviously thinking it's not enough. Quickly he takes the bottle from your hand and pours the rest in, your eyes going wide as you begin to panic. Before you can say anything though Sam walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sammy. (Y/n) made some coffee." Dean quickly handed off the cup, Sam giving his brother a confused look before taking it.

"Thanks, (y/n)." He mumbled as he took a sip and carried it over to the table where he was sitting before.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" You practically growl, Sam, ignoring it as he pulled a few papers out from in between his books.

Quickly you shuffle Dean out the door and glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you just gave Sam an entire bottle of that stuff! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? This stuff is witchcraft, and really strong. You're only supposed to use a couple of drops at a time." You glare at him as his eyes widen.

"And you gave Sam that stuff?!" You could hear his older brother mode™ kick in.

"A couple of drops isn't harmful, but nobody has ever had to deal with the idiotic older brother coming in and pouring in the entire bottle." You grumble and cross your arms.

"So what's gonna happen to him exactly?" Dean ran a hand down his face as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well, a couple of drops we're just supposed to make him kinda horny and make it awkward. At least that's was the plan. But with how much you gave him he's probably gonna practically go into a rut."

He stopped for a moment and watched the window to the hotel room, Sam's shadow cast onto the curtains. "Well, you have fun with that." He tapped your shoulder as he walked around to his car.

"Woah Woah! Where do you think you're going?" You yell at him as he walked away.

"He's gonna want to have sex with anything that moves, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna get in the middle of that." He smirked as he stood next to the door to his beloved car.

"You are the one who poured the entire bottle in!"

"You are the one who came up with this ridiculous idea. Have fun! Use protection." He smirked as he started his car and drove away, you flipping him the bird as he left.

With a nervous sigh, you go back inside, locking the door behind you. Your eyes instantly fall to Sam who is sitting calmly at his laptop, half of his drink gone. You try to quickly come up with a reason to get it away from him before he can drink the rest of it. Maybe you could accidentally bump it off of the table?

"Hey Sam, I think there's something wrong with this coffee. I'm gonna make a new pot." You try to smile as you grab his mug off of the table and turn.

"Are you sure? I've already had like two cups and it tasted fine to me." He shifts a little in his seat, seeming uncomfortable.

"You did? Oh." You tried to keep your voice from cracking under the panic you felt inside. You quickly set the cup back down and scurry back towards the beds on the other side of the room and grab your book, trying to hide your beet red face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice already sounding slightly huskier than usual as he shifted again and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine." You quickly snap at him, his eyes scanning over you for a moment before he turned back around.

"What- uh- happened to Dean?" He asked, obviously feeling different.

"He decided to go to the bar." You lie, burying yourself further in your book.

"Hmm." He grunted. You look up to see him palming the crotch of his jeans, trying to push down something he doesn't want popping up.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, you decide to let up on the torture. Besides, since Dean was gone you could blame him.

"Sam. Just so you know, the- um- arousal you feel is a gift from Dean."

You try to say it fast so he doesn't hear, but judging by the angered growl that left him, he heard you. "Dean did this? That would explain how excited he was about the coffee."

"I also... May have had a part in it." You whisper, hiding behind your book.

You hear the chair shift as he turns to look at you, his eyes pulled into a clear bitch face. "You did this? What the hell did you give me?"

"Well-what-happened-was-I-was-just-going-to-give-you-a-little-bit-but-Dean-came-up-behind-me-and-before-I-could-stop-him-he-poured-in-the-entire-bottle-and-gave-it-to-you-and-it-was-just-supposed-to-be-a-little-payback-for-the-prank-from-a-few-weeks-ago-but-now-it's-escalated-and-Dean-said-I-have-to-stay-here-because-who-knows-what-you-might-do-with-all-of-this-crap-in-you-" somehow through all of that rambling you had stood up and walked over to Sam, standing only a few feet away from him.

"(Y/n)." He growled, interrupting your rant. "What exactly did you give me?"

"My Wiccan friend made it. It's a highly concentrated aphrodisiac spell." You sigh, guilt building on your features.

Sam grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what, I'm just going to keep getting more and more..."

"Horny? Yea. Honestly, I have no idea how bad it's gonna get, but I have accepted that it's my fault and hence my responsibility to help you through it."

Sam chuckles darkly at you "'Take responsibility.' It sounds like you are taking it as a duty, not a choice. I'm not going to make you have sex with me."

You smirk and cross your arms "Give it a few minutes and there may not be one. Your brain is probably going to cloud over with thought of sex to the point where you can't think rationally. You are already having a hard time concentrating." You comment as you catch his eyes scanning over your body.

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes "I'm fine." He grumbles.

"Sam. If we are going to do this, let's at least do it while you still have something left of your upstairs brain. I already texted my friend and she said it would fully wear off in a day or so." You slowly walk towards him, his body obviously wanting to reach for you, but he stops himself. Honestly, his willpower is inhuman.

"I'll be fine." He grumbles, trying to ignore you.


	2. Chapter 2

You push him back into his chair and fall to your knees in front of him, sliding in between his legs as you slide his flannel down his shoulders. "It's okay Sam. You won't break me I promise." You joke as you lean in to get him to look at you. This is one of those times you thank god you let your dad talk you into starting the pill a few years ago.

You can see Sam trying to resist, but finally, he gives in, his hands coming up to the back of your head to pull you into a kiss. He quickly slides a hand down under your shoulder blade and pulls you up to his lap, his fingers hooking underneath your thighs to pull you closer.

You tangle your fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss, his hands roaming across your still clothed back. You can already feel his excitement as he lifts his hip into you and grinds suggestively, so you pull on his hair for extra measure.

You can't pretend you've never wanted to do something like this, pretty much everyone has fantasized about one of the brothers at some point. Sam has always been your go-to for sexiest Winchester. He was tall, smart, strong, funny, caring, handsome, and overall perfect for you. So now that you were currently in his arms, your heart was practically beating out of your chest. Yea it may not be quite as romantic as you had always hoped for, but judging by the need and roughness of his touch, you knew it was going to be just as amazing.

His hands gripped tightly to the back of your neck and your hip, sure to leave bruises. His teeth pulled harshly at your bottom lip and his tongue invaded your mouth with hunger.

With no warning at all, Sam stood up and carried you over to the bed where he laid you down and crawled over the top of you. His hazel eyes locked with yours for a moment before his lips meet yours again.

This time he was slower, gentler than before. His hand roamed under the hem of your shirt and slowly pushed it up, his fingers brushing along your side. You let yourself relax into him, he obviously knew what he was doing. Besides, he needed this much more than you did.

After your shirt was slid over your head, you noticed the lust in his eyes that seemed mixed with a strong hesitation. He didn't want to hurt you or make you regret this even though you already consented.

You smile and nod, a silent reminder that you are okay with this. In an effort to help him understand you begin sliding his shirt off of him. Both of your palms skimmed across his skin, memorizing every agonizing detail. As his shirt came off, you saw just how perfectly sculpted he was.

"Sam..." You practically moan as you shift your thighs to try to make your wetness less annoying.

His lust blown pupils are scanning over your exposed torso as he stroked his large hands down your still clothed thighs. The suspension was killing you, but you knew it would be better for him as far as how the spell has progressed.

His lips left gentle pressure against your skin as they trail from your jaw down to your waist. As he works his way down, his fingers fiddled with the clasp of your painted on jeans. Within seconds his skilled fingers have pulled them, along with your underwear, down and dropped them to the floor leaving you in only a bra. His eyes scanned over your body, taking you in as only he in this moment could. Normally you would be a bit more self-conscious than this, but the way he breathed you in made you melt into the mattress below you. 

"My god, you are beautiful." He sighed as he crawled over you again and your arms locked around his neck.

"Even though I know its the drugs talking, I'm going to take the compliment anyway." You laugh as Sam smirks and lowers himself so his skin is pressed against yours.

"That's not the spell though. You genuinely are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." He whispers as he bites your earlobe seductively.

A chill is sent down your spine making your core even more twisted than before. With shaky fingers, you begin to unzip his jeans and set lose the obvious erection pressing against the fabric. It wasn't until you saw it first hand, however, that you realized what you signed up for. His seductive grin only widened when he saw the apparent shock on your face. Dear god, he was going to shred you into two.

After shifting his pants to the floor, you felt his hips press against yours, grinding slowly as his lips ghosted small breaths of warm air against you. An audible moan left you as you felt his pubic bone press into you. It was at that moment Sam realized what was happening and quickly pulled away back to his usual awkward moose self.

"Oh crap. (Y/n).... I am so sorry..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled away, but you caught his forearm before he could leave the bed.

"Sam. It's fine." You try to give a comforting smile as you trace circles with your thumb against his skin. "I want this. You don't need to worry. Do what you need to do, Sam."

You watch as his chest rises shakily, he is still obviously nervous. In an effort to calm him a little, you lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips, at least it started out that way. He quickly took over and deepened the kiss by pulling you in and pushing his tongue into your mouth. His strong arms once again grabbed you, this time pulling you over on top of his lap so that you hovered over his crotch.

"Are you sure about this?" His large puppy eyes could never be told no, but at the same time, you could tell he wouldn't be upset if you did.

You gave a large nod in reply as you took his lips in yours and slowly sank down, his hands on your hips to help steady you. The stretch was slightly painful at first but quickly gave way to an insurmountable pleasure. A gruff groan came from Sam as your jaw fell open and you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head. You both fit together like puzzle pieces, coming together to make something natural and beautiful.

His lips hungrily met yours as you gave yourself a moment to adjust before shifting upwards and slamming back down. Red marks began to stretch down his back as your nails dug into him. His teeth brushed your jawline as he tried to hold back, which you obviously noticed. You could tell by the look on his face, all he wanted to do was pound into you and make you his. The animalistic glare in his eye held fast as he began thrusting his hips into you whenever you came down.

"I know.... what you want... to do... Sammy... Go ahead." You panted out into his ear.

Fast enough to give you whiplash, he turned and dropped you on the bed while still inside you. His dam finally broke and he was taken over by the evergrowing lust he felt for you. Sam began pounding you onto the bed, one hand teasing your breast while the other roamed your body. An animalistic growl left him as you felt your orgasm coming. His must be coming soon as well, you can tell by the sporadic thrusting and pounding he is giving you. 

You both reach orgasm, the high almost too much for you to bear as it came harder than you have ever felt before. His breathing calmed and a wave of peace washed over you both for the moment. He slowly slid away from you, making you whimper from the loss of contact, but are quickly satisfied when you feel his body heat beside yours.

"Holy..." Sam panted, his words cut off as he turned to look at you.

"Nothing we just did could be even remotely considered holy." You joked, a smirk on your face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, though I can already tell it's nowhere near over." He sighs as he scans your eyes.

You smile and gently peck his lips with a chaste kiss "We have all night." You smirk and sit up, his eyes following you with a smile.

**************

"So you guys were going at it all night?" Dean asked with a frown, though you could see the smirk in his eyes.

"Like bunny rabbits." You grin jokingly as you pack your bag, your hair dripping still from your shower.

"Dude..." Sam calls from the shower.

"The way he moaned my name still sends chills up my spine." You feign being turned on and see Dean physically shudder as he turned away from you.

"I'm going to stop you right there before I gag." He rolled his eyes.

"What? Is the idea of Sam and I having sex too mature for you Dean?" You tease as Sams laugh echoes from the now quiet bathroom.

"I just don't need the details." He reassures you.

The door opens to the bathroom, revealing a dripping wet Sam with only a towel around his waist. You unintentionally suck in a breath when you see him, his hair slicked back and water glistening from the light dripping down his naked torso. He couldn't help but chuckle at your shocked expression as he grabbed his clothes from his bag.

Before getting dressed, he reached over and pulled your chin towards himself and planted a kiss on your slightly parted lips. "You can breathe." He smirked as you realized you were staring and slapped his chest to push him away. Sam let out a hearty laugh as he went back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed and grab his things. 

So the prank was supposed to be a punishment for Sam, who says you can't get something out of the deal too. Sex will never be the same after spending an entire night with Sam, even if he was drugged. He was definitely blessed, with stamina especially among other things. Now the only problem was that you would keep thinking about that amazing night until he makes a better one anyway.


End file.
